


Just Like Sam

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Episode: s02e14 Born Under a Bad Sign, F/M, Implied Incest, M/M, Who is Jo Harvelle, graphic description of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo gets an unexpected visitor at the bar and things get way out of hand.  Nothing will ever be the same for her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Graphic rape depicted. Demon possession is involved.   
> 
> This is not my typical fic.  It's pretty long and has a good deal of the episode dialog in the story, but I was watching  BUABS and kept wondering if Meg would use Sam and dean's relationship to really mess with Jo.  And in the end, revealing their relationship to Jo would mess with them too.  And this is what happened.  Poor Jo.  I actually like her in the not-with-the-boys kinda way.  In case this fic didn't make that clear. :P 

 

  
There were some things you ran away from because they were stifling and wouldn’t let you breath.  There were others that you left because you grew out of them and no longer needed their protection.  And some things you never wanted to see again because the memories they brought with them were things you want to salt and burn and make sure they could never be resurrected. 

 

She felt her heart constrict at the sight of him.  Tall, dark, and handsome could have been coined to describe him.  Add earnest and trustworthy and it was the perfect definition of Sam Winchester.  Even if he was a little too much on the goody goody side to be her type, she couldn’t help her body’s reaction to the amount of muscle that stood in front of her.  Nor could she stop the way her eyes looked past him to see if his brother was behind him.

 

Jo Harvelle was a lot of things but she wasn’t stupid.  Seeing one brother and not the other set off all sort of alarms in her head, but mostly they made her angry.  Where was Dean?  Why was Sam able to show up at her doorstep but not his brother?  And how had Sam tracked her down when she’d been keeping a low profile?  Not even her mother knew where she was and she wanted to keep it that way. 

 

“Well you’re about the last person I’d expect to see.”  She said, trying to keep her voice neutral even though she could hear the hint of a pout in it.  Thankfully Sam didn’t know her well enough to hear it. 

 

“Well I guess I’m full of surprises.”

 

Sam looked good, healthy and sure of himself as ever, only when he spoke he looked away, like he was afraid she’d turn him out without his big brother at his side.  She took a deep breath and stilled her anger.  It wasn’t Sam’s fault that he was the wrong Winchester. 

 

“So can I get a beer?”  He smiled this time and she nodded.

 

 “Sure, one beer.”

 

She went to grab one and Sam took a seat at the bar. She slapped it down in front of him and went back to cleaning up tables.  She’d already stayed opened longer than normal tonight and what she wanted more than anything was a long soak and a drink and a clean set of sheets.   At least it was Sam and she didn’t need to be too friendly like she would with a regular customer.

 

He was watching her, the beer unopened as it sat on the bar.  “So how’d you find me?” She asked before the silence could get too uncomfortable.  One of the things you learned growing up in a bar like this was how to get people to talk.

 

“Well, uh, it’s kind of what we do, you know.” 

 

His voice was slightly amused and Jo wasn’t in the mood for it.  Her voice was clipped with her next question.  “Speaking of we, where’s Dean?”

 

“Couldn’t make it.” 

 

She frowned, then threw her rag back over the bar and stood beside Sam.  Something wasn’t right.  Was he fighting with Dean or something?  His answer was too … quick, too definite.  Not that it shouldn’t be because the Winchester brothers were more than big enough to take care of their own affairs, but she’d never heard Sam speak quite like that.  

 

“So what are you doing here Sam?”  Straight forward it was.  “We didn’t exactly part on the best of terms.” 

 

“Right. Um…”  He had the grace to look apologetic.  “That’s why I’m here.” 

 

He started to take off his jacket and she almost missed the rest of his words as she saw the burn mark on his arm.  Must have hurt like a crazy. 

 

“I kinda wanted to see if we could square things, you know.” 

 

“That looks like it hurts.”  She couldn’t help the sympathy in her voice.  Even if he was the wrong Winchester and acting odd to boot, Sam had helped her out when she’d gone off on that hunt with them and she couldn’t help but feel for him. 

 

His smile was strange and she didn’t know if it was just that he was nervous around her or if it was something else.  “No, no just had a run in with a hot stove.”

 

“So,” She’s back to being annoyed.  Something isn’t right and Sam is about to hit her last nerve.  If he did something on a hunt and got hurt he could just say it instead of treating her like some kid.  Maybe she had screwed up on that hunt, but she’d done the research and she’d managed to help them take care of it.  He didn’t need to treat her like that.  “You were saying something about squaring things.”

 

“Yeah, uh, look I know how you feel about my dad and I can’t say I blame you.  He was obsessed, consumed with hunting and he didn’t care who got caught in the cross fire.  And I guess that included your dad.” 

 

Sam looked contrite in places and almost angry in others.  She didn’t know enough about the boys and their father to understand the dynamics there, but it was clear enough that bad blood stood between Sam and John Winchester. 

 

“But that was my father, that’s not me.”

 

“What about Dean?”

 

She regretted the question as soon as she said it.  The look of surprise on Sam’s face said plenty and she wished she could shut him up before he made things worse.

 

“Well Dean’s more like my father than I am.  But he…”   She looked away, embarrassed and trying to keep her face from showing the pain she was feeling.  She felt sick to her stomach when Sam laughed, this hurtful little dig that made her want to smack him with the beer bottle so nicely waiting close by.

 

“Boy, you’re really carrying a torch for him aren’t you?”

 

She scoffed but couldn’t deny it.  Not after everything else she’d said in the last few minutes.  It might not have been a lot to anyone else, but hunters were notorious for being able to read a lot into very little and to intuit the rest. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

She looked away, then walked back to the table, a little stunned at Sam’s attitude and embarrassed about the way she was handling herself tonight.  She should have locked the damn door before one Sam Winchester could walk in.  Should have known she was too tired to have any conversation with him. 

 

 “It’s too bad.”  He said and Jo cringed even as she tried to keep him from noticing.  “Cause, see Dean he likes you, sure, but not in the way you want.  I mean maybe as kind of a little sister you know.” 

 

 She walked back to the bar with a bottle and can’t understand why she hasn’t made him leave.  It’s like Dean’s the Band-Aid on this wound in her heart and Sam’s words are picking and pulling slower and slower when what she wished he’d do is just rip the bitch off and be done with it.   

 

“But romance, that’s just out of the question.”  His laugh again.  She thinks if she hears it one more time tonight she just might go insane.  “He kind of thinks you’re a schoolgirl.”

 

At this point she doesn’t bother to hide the fact that she’s pissed.  He looks surprised and then sad, but she doesn’t feel the need to cater to the whims of his eyes. 

 

“I’m not trying to hurt you Jo.  I…  I’m telling you because I care.”

 

“That’s real kind of you Sam.”  She says in the don’t let the door hit your ass on the way out sort of way. 

 

“I mean it.”  He reached up and put his hand on hers, his thumb circling the underside of her wrist in a way that made her really uncomfortable.  She looked at his hand, then back at him, afraid that whatever had caused Sam’s nervousness tonight was about to be revealed in a way neither of them was going to like.

 

 “I care about you a lot.”

 

 “Sam, what’s going on?”  She should have just kicked him out, but she couldn’t.  Sam was the train wreck she couldn’t look away from and she was afraid she was the car on the tracks about to get hit.  She tried to pull her arm loose, to get some sort of control, but he wouldn’t let go.  She’s confused and angry but underneath it all is a growing alarm.

 

“I can be more to you Jo.”

 

“Maybe you should leave.”  It’s still Sam, no matter how strange he’s acting tonight, Sam who went to an Ivy League school and lost his girlfriend and followed Dean around like a puppy.  But then … he almost smiled and she can see how he barely managed to keep it from his face.  She watched him swallow and thinks he just got something he wanted only she doesn’t understand. 

 

“Okay.”

 

He threw her arm away from his, and she let out a deep breath, turning so she didn’t have to watch him walk out the door.  There’s something too intense that’s happened in the last few minutes and she wants to catch her breath and think it through, but before she can she feels hands grabbing her and she’s suddenly spun around and Sam’s there, holding her close even as she struggles to back up.

 

He has her against the bar and even though she’s pushing it’s not helping at all.  He’s got the height and weight on her and even if she has been training to be a hunter, Sam _is_ a hunter and she has no tricks to get away from him.  His body has her wedged against the bar and his arms are pulling her closer, he’s whole body is leaning into her, pinning her.”

 

“Sam get off me.  Sam get off me.  Let go.”

 

Her words do less than her fighting and his hand comes up into her hair as he bends her backwards.  Her head almost touches the bar and she’s about to panic, can feel the fear that’s eating away at any control when she sees the bottle on the bar.  She’s telegraphed the move though and he sees what she’s doing.  Even as her hand grabs the neck of the bottle, Sam grabs her wrist.

 

 “Jo, Jo, Jo…”  He forced her wrist down with so much force that it breaks the bottle, glass shattering all over the bar.  He spun her around then, forcing both her hands to the bar, holding them with only one of his own.

 

 The only thing she feels now is fear and panic.  She’d trained to be a hunter.  She’d spent her whole life learning how to read the men that came in and out of bars like this, knowing who was safe and who wasn’t.  She’d never thought Sam capable of any of this.  She’d never thought she’d find herself at his mercy to find he had none. 

 

“Sam!”  There’s no hiding the panic in her voice either, but from the feel of him as he pushes against her body, he’s enjoying that part of it.  He brings his free hand up to pull her hair back from her face, watching her pleas.  “No, please.  Please...”

 

He stops for a minute as if considering her words, then throws her head forward, knocking her against the bar.  Pain shoots through her head and her limbs go heavy as she feels blackness coming.  She doesn’t fall though because Sam is there and he lifted her body up to the bar.  His right hand came up to caress the side of her face and if she was able to do anything through her shock she’d have tried to hit him. 

 

He leaned in closer to her, seeing the slight movement in her eyes as he watched her face.  “It didn’t have to be this way,” He smiled wickedly as he brought his lips closer to hers.  “Maybe it did.”

 

It’s the last thing she heard before the darkness finally swept it all away.

 

 

 

 

 

 Jo slowly opened her eyes, her head pounding and the taste of copper in her mouth.  She must have bit her lip during the struggle.  She tried to keep her breathing even as she felt out her situation.  Her hands are tied together tight and she knows from the texture that she’s lying on the pool table.

 

 “Awake already Jo?”  His voice was next to her and she shivered as he reached up and touched her forehead.  “That’s going to leave a mark I’m afraid, but you weren’t really giving me much choice Jo.” 

 

 His tone made it sound completely reasonable, as if she’d gone out of her way to do something to hurt him.  “What are you gonna do Sam?”  She demanded.  She didn’t think she was getting out of this.  Something had gone loose in Sam, something she didn’t want to know about and she was lost to whatever he wanted.  It was freeing in a way, and it made her get her voice back. 

 

He got up from the table and pulled her up until she was sitting on the edge of it, her feet dangling above the floor.  He stood in front of her, his legs pushing her thighs apart to rest there.  “When I got here, I was just going to wait, use you as bait.”  He said, his eyebrows rising slightly as he smiled.  “But then you got talking about Dean and I really couldn’t let it go Jo.  I’ve ignored the way you throw yourself at him, ignored it because I knew in my heart that he was mine, but you couldn’t stop.  After the fiasco in Philadelphia I thought we had heard the last from you.  Really I did.  But I guess it’s time you and I had a little heart to heart about big brother.”

 

He gave her a crooked smile as he unbuttoned his outer shirt and let it drop to the floor. 

 

“Sam…”

 

“No Jo.  I think you’ve done enough talking tonight.”  He pulled something out of his pocket and approached her.  She kicked, but he was expecting it.  He let his weight settle against her, pinning her, then shoved the fabric into her mouth and tied it roughly in back, pulling hair as he knotted it. 

 

 The long sleeve grey tee he wore now did nothing to hide his physique as he got up and took a step back.  Where as she had been admiring it when she’d first seen him tonight, all she could think now was that there was nothing she could to stop him from killing her.  Not only that, but from the way things looked, he was going to rape her first.  She was oddly resigned to the fact, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t going to stop fighting.  She was desperate and she’d heard plenty of hunters talk about getting out a live because they did things in sheer desperation that they’d never do otherwise.

 

“I like you Jo.”  He was moving forward now, standing in front of her and pulling her up into his arms.  Her arms were too tightly bound to be much help and he’d taken off her boots so she couldn’t kick him hard enough to do much, not while he kept her on the table like this. 

 

“I always have you know.  If it hadn’t been for Dean, who knows where we might have ended up.”  He brought his face down beside hers; letting his lips brush her cheek.  One hand sat on her lower back, holding her close and the other moved up her arm to caress her other cheek.  “I can be just as persuasive as Dean when I want to be you know.”  She didn’t doubt it but even without the gag she wouldn’t have said anything to that.

 

“But the thing is, there is Dean.”  His hand moved into her hair and suddenly she was jerked back, her eyes watering at the pain.  Sam glared down, something like hate boring into her.  She whimpered at the pain and the panic, because the panic was definitely back.  She thought she’d been resolved to this, but she wasn’t.  There was something wrong with Sam and he was going to hurt her.  There wasn’t going to be a quick death, but something slow and painful and she still didn’t know why. 

 

“He’s mine Jo.  He’s always been mine.”  He leaned down and pulled the gag from her mouth then pressed his lips to hers, hard and demanding.  His hand came down, his thumb pushing at her jaw until she had to open it or break it.  His tongue ravaged her mouth and as she sobbed he pulled back slightly, just enough that his lips touched hers still as he laughed. 

 

His hand was suddenly at her side, then moving lower until it was at the button of her jeans.  She realized with sick clarity that he’d already gotten rid of her belt.  She tried to push away, but just the one hand of his was still too strong to break free from.  The slide of the zipper made her whimper and he crushed his lips to hers again when she did it.

 

Then suddenly she was pulled up against him, her body flush with him before he released her.  She barely caught herself on her feet as he spun her around and pinned her to the table again, her back against his chest as he pushed her against the pool table with one hand to the back of her head.  The other hand pushed at the waist of her jeans until she felt them slide to the floor, pooling at her feet. 

 

She heard more than felt his jeans slide down and as he pushed up, she could feel his erection pressed against her.  His hand slid into the back of her panties as his knees forced her legs slightly apart.  She bucked back, trying to get away but he laughed again and used her movement to slide two of his fingers inside her.

 

“Gonna make you feel good Jo.”  He said, his voice promising anything a person could want.  If only he wasn’t forcing her.  “Gonna make your body remember me in ways you’ll always hate Jo, ways you’ll wish you remembered Dean.”

 

She closed her eyes as his fingers continued to work at her, pumping in and out and knowing that her body was already responding as it was supposed to.  When he pulled his hand out she was momentarily relieved but then her panties joined her jeans at her ankles.  “Think we’re ready Jo?”  He asked, his other hand coming up to her mouth, pushing his fingers past her lips where she tasted the pre-come he’d forced into her.  Sam’s hand was gone then and it joined the other on her hips, bracing against her hips as he slid inside of her.  She gasped at the feel of him, and then again when one hand came around and his fingers began teasing her.  He leaned forward, his lips touching her ear. 

 

“I was only 13 the first time I felt Dean inside me.”  He said, his voice breathy and heated.  “A hunt went wrong and he and I were hiding in some abandoned pub in Michigan.”  His hips kept moving as he talked, her body responding in ways she wished it wouldn’t and she tried to concentrate on his words instead.  Ignore the body, hear the words.  Maybe if she could keep him talking … earlier … he’d said she was bait.  That meant someone was coming!  She just had to stay alive long enough… no matter what that meant.

 

“Dean was pissed as hell, and I was yelling at him because I was supposed to be home finishing a school project, he said if I didn’t stop riding him, then I’d better start riding him.”  Sam laughed against her ear, then bit down hard on her shoulder, her body shuttering as he did.

 

“I don’t think he meant it, but I wasn’t one to turn down a gift horse.  It was on a pool table just like this.  See Jo, you are special to me.  I wouldn’t be telling you this and fucking you so good if you weren’t.” 

 

She groaned as his pace suddenly increased, slamming her hips into the edge of the table.  “Fucked me so good on the pool table Jo and the top of my thighs were bruised for two weeks from the table but I still get hard every time I see one Jo.”  His hips started falling from the rhythm and she knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.  She prayed he wouldn’t.  He buried his head in her hair and she tried again to lash out, bringing her head back to try to catch him, but he pulled back to quickly.

 

“Damn it Jo!”  He grabbed her hair and pulled back hard until she was seeing stars.  “Whore!”  He pushed into her brutally then, not stopping until he came inside her, he collapsed on top of her, his trembling body trapping her. 

 

 He only stayed there a minute and when she tried to straighten up she fell gracelessly to the floor.  Sam pulled his clothes back on, then looked at his watch.  “I think the shows about to start Jo.  What do you say we go upstairs and continue this conversation?  I’ve got some other things I think you’d like to know too.”

 

He pulled her to her feet, dressing her quickly.  “I don’t think I want to hear more about your delusions Sam.”

 

He smiled at her, the same smile she’d always known him to have and it made her shiver.  “Delusions?”  He looked at the floor and back up.  “Jo, if you knew the half of what Dean and I do you’d be drowning in your own juices.”  He said.  “This little thing against the pool table, it’s nothing compared to what Dean does to me.”  He was against her side again, pulling her close and she could feel him getting hard again against her hip.  His face was buried in her hair.  “The way he fucks me Jo, how hard and fast I make him come, you never had a chance.  Not even you, little sister.”

 

Jo’s eyes widened at his words.  “I’m not-”

 

“You don’t think so?”  He asked with a smile. 

 

She felt his hand spinning her again and then it was in her hair.  She was suddenly thrown into the table and coming so soon after the last head injury and the rape, she blacked out completely.

 

 

 

 When she woke, Sam was tying her to a post.  Her mind was groggy, but with everything that had happened she suddenly felt clear.  It wasn’t Sam.  It couldn’t be Sam.  Whatever this was, Dean and Sam would be there soon.  She was bait for them and this thing was just toying with her.  She just had to stay alive until they made it there.

 

 He laughed, when she said he wasn’t Sam, answered in the brusque way that had first confused her earlier in the night.  He started talking about her Dad then and she let him, talked because it was better than the others things he could be doing with the knife. 

 

 When the door slammed open and Dean came running in she felt a sob rising in her throat.  Dean was there, but this was Sam.  It was really Sam.  The things he’d said, the things he’d done … somehow it made it worse after the small reprieve when she’d decided it was something else with Sam’s face.

 

But then Sam was yelling.  “Shoot me!”

 

Dean looked at her for a split second before looking at Sam, a split second where she could see as plain as day that if anyone was going to die tonight, I’d be her.  She didn’t want to believe the things she’d heard Sam say, but it was easy to see now.

 

“No Sammy.  Come on.”

 

Her world was on full tilt, those words meaning so much more than that.  Meaning I won’t kill you, I won’t injure you.  Meaning even if she’s my little sister I still chose you little brother.  Meaning I’d rather turn my back and let you kill her than hurt you myself.  The world was on it’s edge and even though holy water had the power to show human from demon, it didn’t take Sam and Dean from the equation.  It left Jo feeling less a Harvelle and more an outsider than ever before. 

 

The rest of the night was almost as bad a clusterfuck as the beginning had been.  She’d been shaking so bad she barely managed to dial Dean’s number but he’d been gone too long and she still hasn’t found him.  She tried to berate herself for that, for taking the 10 minutes to force herself out the door, but she can’t really.  Her legs hurt and she knows the only reason she’s moving at all is because shock set in and is making her numb to everything.  She just hopes it gets her through the rest of this.  As much as she wanted to forget she ever heard the name Winchester she can’t leave Dean out there where Sam will hurt him.  Not like he hurt her.

 

Once she found him it wasn’t hard to get him back to the bar.  She’d rather have gone home but it’s further away and Dean’s bleeding and she needs to get him taken care of before she’ll start to worry about herself.  Sam might have bruised her pretty badly but he took plenty of care to keep her from bleeding.  All her bleeding tonight was on the inside, but she couldn’t say the same for Dean.

 

He took her ministrations with as much grace as she could expect, especially when her hands hadn’t stopped shaking even when she was digging the bullet out of his shoulder.  He was trying to get away from her though, away from her help and her touch and she tried to take it gracefully, but in the end her voice was rougher than she meant it to be when she snapped at him.  “You can’t help Sam if you’re bleeding to death.”

 

As soon as she said it she wanted the words back.  Wanted them back and wanted to hurl worse because of what Sam had done, because Dean had to be able to tell but he refused to look, because he turned his back and would have let her die, because he wasn’t hers and never would be because of a kid brother and something shameful and wrong and she knew there was never any woman made that could come between Dean and Sam no matter how much she wanted it to be her.  No matter how sick it might be, if what Sam said was true.

 

“So, how did you know he was possessed?” She asked instead of saying the things she wanted to.

 

“I didn’t, I just knew that it couldn’t have been him.”  There was something in his voice, something desperate and lonely and she had to ask now while she thought he would answer truthfully.

 

"Hey Dean?”

 

 _“_ Yeah _?”_

 

“I know demons lie, but do they ever tell the truth too?"

  
"Yeah, sometimes I guess.  Specially is they know it'll mess with your head.  Why do you ask?"

  
"Nothing.  Doesn't matter."

 

And it didn’t.  Because she already knew the truth when Dean turned his back to the man that raped her and had a knife to her throat.  She’d known then that one truth proved the rest true as well.  She was still willing to help Dean though, some part of her feeling the need to prove herself to Dean and some other part wanting to be there to see the demon sent back to hell.     

 

Only, he didn’t want her there and she felt her knees get weak at the mention of being tied up again.  In the end, she let him go without a fight.  If this fight had happened a week ago, she’d have just followed him, but last night was a lifetime ago, a different person has been walking in her shoes.  A Harvelle had been. 

 

“I’ll call you later ok.”  Dean said as he walked out the door, heading after his little brother and trying to stop him from hurting anyone else.  Trying to stop anyone else from hurting Sam before he could get him clear of the demon.  It felt like the last straw, the final lie that she could use to close her heart to both the Winchester boys.

 

 

“No you won’t.”  She said softly to the closing door.  It clicked into place and she began shivering.  She grabbed her keys before it got worse and forced herself back in the car, taking herself home.  She ran a hot bath and stripped quickly, feeling the tremors building as she let the heat envelope her. 

 

 

She pulled her knees up to her chin and held tight then, letting her tears fall as shock and adrenaline abandoned her and left her bleeding out her soul in clear drops that would never stop tasting bitter and salty and just like Sam. 

 


End file.
